Phenomena associated with a sedimentary basin may be modeled using various equations. For application of a numerical technique, such equations may be discretized using a grid that includes nodes, cells, etc. Where a basin includes various types of features (e.g., stratigraphic layers, faults, etc.), nodes, cells, etc., of a grid may represent, or be assigned to, such features. In turn, discretized equations may better represent the basin and its features. Various technologies, techniques, etc., described herein pertain to grids.